Pryce
Synopsis Pryce is an offense hero who uses explosives to defeat his enemies Appearance Pryce wears a zipped up green Letterman jacket that has a pointed S on its right breast. Underneath the jacket he wears a dark gray plain T-shirt. He wears dark blue jeans with black shoes. He's also shown to wear a gold chain necklace. He has violet colored eyes and he has the back and sides of his hair lightly shaved. On the top of his head, the hair is short, parted on the right and is slicked to the side. Personality Pryce is a nihilist but he still sees the world in an optimistic light. He's the type of guy who believes that the world is meaningless and is unstoppable with its blunt cruelty and apathy but Pryce believes that people should carve their own purpose and meaning out of this state of being and should live their lives hedonistically. Pryce is shown to be perceptive and has obvious passion for sports. He stands by those who deserve his respect and willing to learn from his elders. He also has a fondness towards history which is shown when he spawns in King's Row. He's also shown to have a violent temper but is capable of remorse if he believes his temper is undeserved. Lore Pryce was raised by parents who were effected by the Omnic crisis and had personal hatred towards Omnics. Despite being raised with this view Pryce has no negative views of the Omnics and was embarrassed by his parents racism. Pryce was shown to have a skill in Baseball and he soon became a baseball star but he fell from grace after he was expelled for assaulting a referee in fit of anger. Humiliated and ashamed, Pryce became a recluse for several years and he became an enforcer for hire in the criminal underworld. Pryce hated this job only did it to make ends meet and he soon developed an aimless death wish. One day Pryce was hired to assassinate ex-Talon agent McCree and Pryce only agreed to do the job because the salary would finally allow him to leave the underworld. Pryce and McCree fought in The Panorama Diner at Route 66 and Pryce nearly killed McCree with a baseball bat but McCree subdued him by shooting him in both of his legs. Instead of killing Pryce, McCree let him off and told Pryce that he reminds of him of himself. Pryce and McCree talked about their backstories and McCree gave Pryce the money to finally leave the underworld and he left Pryce with a choice, go back to hiding under a rock with nothing but self pity or start making a difference. Pryce left the underworld and soon became a vigilante who targets criminals. Abilities * Sprint: Pryce can run to areas and escape foes. * Battery: Pryce can use his bat to stun opponents for 4 seconds. This does 75 points of damage and takes 8 seconds to recharge. * '''Bunt: '''Pryce can use his bat to launch an explosive baseball at his opponents. This does 100 points of damage and takes 14 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Home Run Pryce uses his bat to launch 4 baseballs at any target within the vertical range. Each baseball does 125 points of damage per blast. Trivia * Pryce's Letterman jacket was based on Jacket from Hotline Miami. * Pryce's vampire bat line is a reference to Negan from Walking Dead. * One of Pryce's abilities would of allowed Pryce to deflect an opponents ability but it was rejected. * Pryce's fight with McCree was inspired by the bar fight from the movie Kingsman: The Secret Service and Kuzuo Akuji's death from Saints Row 2.